The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of diaminodipropyl ethers and hydroxyaminodipropyl ethers by catalytic amination of dipropylene glycol and to the ethers produced by this process.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,370 discloses a process for producing polyoxyalkylenediamines by reacting polyoxyalkylene diols with ammonia and hydrogen in the presence of a nickel catalyst. However, the polyoxyalkylene skeleton is rearranged in the course of this reaction. (cf. JP 029 313 (1974)).